


Driving In

by LjGreen24



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, very little plot though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Summary: Chan sat back in the passenger seat, a proud smile on his face. In the drivers’ seat was Felix, looking determined, eyes staring out of the windshield.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Kudos: 74





	Driving In

Chan sat back in the passenger seat, a proud smile on his face. In the drivers’ seat was Felix, looking determined, eyes staring out of the windshield.

“Well done.” Chan gently encouraged him, “Ease off the gas a bit… perfect.”

The car slowed down as Felix lost some of the tension in his shoulders, his grip on the steering wheel easing slightly.

Felix was a quick learner, and this was no different.

“How do you feel?” Chan asked, after a few moments of silence.

“Okay?” Felix didn’t sound overly sure, “I won’t have to drive a lot will I?”

Chan chuckled, “There are seven more of us. I’m sure you won’t have to do it all the time once you get your license.” A more serious expression then flashed across his face, “Besides, this’ll be better than you taking public transport all the time.”

“Huh?”

“It’s… safer.” Chan sighed, “Anything could happen to you on a bus or the trams.”

He didn’t specify what the threats were, but he knew that Felix knew what he was hinting at. Looking over at the younger man, there was a softness in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Felix whispered, “Thank you for worrying about me.” He then turned his attention back to the road, “You know… the others are all out. If we go back now, I can show you how much I appreciate it.”

Chan froze.

“W-what?!”

Felix repeated himself with a sly smirk.

“…. Let’s switch seats. I’ll get us home.”

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Their clothes were strewn all over the ground, as Chan went to grab the lube from the bedside table, trying to nuzzle Felix’s neck at the same time.

“I can’t believe this is actually happening.” He whispered, hearing Felix’s mewls as he nipped lightly at the younger man’s throat, his legs spreading easily to make space for Chan, feeling Chan’s lube slick fingers against the puckered muscles surrounding his hole.

He spread his legs even further as Chan started to prepare him, pressing one slick finger inside. Felix keened sharply, pushing back against the sensation as Chan grinned.

“Easy, easy.”

The keen got higher as Chan found his prostate, adding another finger and twisting them deep inside the younger man.

Struggling to retain his own composure at the noises that Felix was letting out, Chan pulled away, slicking up his aching cock, before slowly pushing inside the younger man.

Felix couldn’t help but gasp at the sensation, feeling Chan filling him up to the hilt.

Chan groaned at the sensation of Felix tight and hot around him, staying still for a moment to truly enjoy the feel of it. It was only when the younger idol rocked back onto him impatiently, that he started to move, hips snapping hard and fast against Felix’s ass.

Felix shuddered at the onslaught, feeling the first trickle of Chan’s cum inside him before the older man was cumming fully, the sensation wet and hot inside of him. Felix himself, came shortly afterwards as he tried not to wail Chan’s name.

There was always the chance that one of their bandmates had decided to stay at home.

Chan pulled away, the pair of them just staring at each other as they tried to come down from their high.

“I love you.” He murmured into Felix’s ear, “I always will.”

“Mmm, I love you too.”


End file.
